The Mall Party (an X-Men: Evolution fanfic)
by X-Men Evolution Fanfics
Summary: Girls night out! Jubilee, Amara, Jean, Tabitha, Rogue and Kitty have been planning something and Kurt knows it's more than just a shopping trip. Turns out, they've been planning a super secretive sleepover! Secrets will be shared, dares will be fulfilled, pranks will be completed. And it all happens at the mall.
1. Chapter 1

The Mall Party

Because I couldn't think of a better title cxx

Chapter Word Count: 710

Rating: T ; for harsh language, mild sexual content, do not try this at home scenarios, and for teenage girls being teenage girls!

Authors Note:

Just like to say a couple things before I begin. The couples are Amara/Pyro, Jean/Scott, Kitty/Lance, Tabitha/Pietro, Jubilee/Bobby, Rogue/Gambit and mentioned Evan/Pietro.

Tabitha isn't living with the X-Men, but we need a personality like hers in this Fanfiction to spice things up a little!

Without anymore stalling, may I present to you The Mall Party

SORRY THIS CHAPTERS SO SHORT

XxXxX

The clock ticked agonizingly slowly. The teachers voice droned on. "So to recap, the Pythagorean Theory states that the area of square—"

He was cut off by a much awaited bell. Students swarmed out of the class towards a much deserved weekend.

All except For Kurt. Kurt had to work all weekend at the Mall. He was monitoring the security cameras.

The job was part of his punishment for sneaking out with Tabitha to go to the carnival. He grudgingly dragged his feet, heading slowly to Scott's car.

He looked up when he heard multiple girls giggling. Jean, Kitty, Amara and Tabitha were smiling uncontrollably and whispering. Rogue was rolling her eyes.

"So it's us five right?" Jean whispered.

"And Jubilee." Amara reminded her. Said girl approached the car looking equally happy. "I can't wait!"

Kurt cleared his throat and the girls looked up, shocked. "Do any of you know vhere Scott is?"

The girls froze like deer in headlights. Their expressions ranged from shocked silent, to slightly angry, to grinning maniacally.

"Hello? Earth to Kitty!" Kitty's jaw had dropped and she was frozen, staring into space.

All 6 shook their heads and ran off.

When Scott finally got to his car, Kurt had had a little too much time to think.

"Vhat are ze girls doing this veekend?"

Scott shrugged. "I heard Jean say something about going to the Mall. They're probably planning a giant shopping trip."

Kurt nodded. That made sense. But he knew they wouldn't be this secretive about a shopping trip...

Oh well. If they were at the mall, he'd see them. He was after all monitoring the entire mall. Without pay! He inwardly groaned as he remembered that the prof made him volunteer to help out. Great. A weekend completely wasted.

The two arrived back at the mansion. It was oddly quiet. Professor X, Storm, Beast and Logan were all out doing whatever it was they did on their "days off". Scott and Jean were in charge. Kurt scoffed. 'Meaning Scott vill listen to anything Jean says.' It was obvious that Scott had.. Special feelings for Jean Grey.

The X-Van containing 4 overjoyed, jittery girls and one Rogue pulled up. Jean stepped out. "Hi Scott!" She called. "The girls and I are gonna be at Tabithas. Consider it a girls night out." She added a smile.

"Of course! Just call if you need anything!"

The X-Van drove off quickly, phased through the gates and sped off.

"Vell I'd better be going too. Vouldn't vant to be late for my first day of torture."

BAMF!

Kurt was gone.

Scott sighed. It looked like he would be looking after the guys by himself.

Kurt ported behind some bushes. He stepped out and into the mall.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled.

•Meanwhile•

A van full of giggling girls arrived at the mall. They all jumped out, still unwilling to believe that they were actually doing this. They'd all been to "girls' night out" before. But this one was different. They were sleeping over at the mall.

"Im, like soo excited!" Kitty said.

"Me too! And I can't believe that Jean agreed to this!" Jubilee added the last part in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah! Like especially the pranks!" Kitty whispered back.

Each girl had planned a prank. Jean had made sure that they weren't illegal. Ok. She'd made sure that none passed the "minimal offence" line.

"Ok girls! It's time to start our girls night out!" Amara said, jumping out of the backseat of the van. The six girls grinned. It was time for a little... Fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Word Count: 1374

Rating: T ; for harsh language, mild sexual content, do not try this at home scenarios, and for teenage girls being teenage girls!

Authors Note:

I suck at writing humour, I'm more of an angsty/romantic person but I thought I'd give it a go. Things pick up in the next chapter. Please don't take anything in this fic personally. It's not meant to discriminate anyone, just provide a laugh or two. Please tell me what you think so far, and what you would like me to include!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, Wal*Mart or Kool-Aid.

The girls agreed to meet up in the food court at 4:30, which gave them half an hour to set up their pranks. Five of the girls ran off, leaving Jean alone. She still hadn't thought of a prank that was legal, but fun.

Up in the control room, Kurt sat, spinning on an office chair. He sighed contentedly. He glanced at the 9 monitors behind him before returning his gaze to the box of donuts. "Zis is amazing! Mein gott, vhy didn't i do zhis before?" And considering it was a Friday, Kurt felt awfully lucky that no one had called to report anything. Yet...

Amara giggled as she made her way to Walmart. Her prank was something she

fondly referred to as "Operation Kool-Aid in the Fountain." And it was just that. She made her way quickly through the store, heading towards the powdered drinks aisle.

Amara giggled nervously. "Now the only question is, which colour?" Stacked carefully on a display were dozens of pouches of powdered Kool-Aid. Her gaze flickered over blue, purple, green and orange powders, before her gaze came to rest on the cherry pouches. "Well, red is my favourite colour!" She said to herself before grabbing a dozen red Kool-Aid packets.

She hurried to the closest cash register and purchased them. Ignoring curious glances that were directed at her, Amara hurried to the fountain. Upon arriving, Amara noticed dismally that a cluster of snooty looking women with briefcases and suits were near the fountain.

Amara took a deep breath and shouted as calmly as she could, "OMG! I can't believe that sale at Home Sense! Fifty percent off everything store wide!"

The women near the fountain began to chatter excitedly before rushing off. Amara sighed in relief. Hopefully she could pull this off before the women realized that the Bayville Mall didn't contain a Home Sense.

Ripping open three packets, Amara dumped them into the fountain. She poured them in, 3 by 3 until there were 9 empty packets on the ground. She added one more and then darted away from the fountain that now contained bright red Kool-Aid. She couldn't suppress her excited giggles. Man, she felt bad for whoever was monitoring the mall today.

Kurt was now out of donuts and decidedly bored. He swivelled the office chair so that he could play with the monitors. The bottom three monitored the parking lot, the middle row monitored the main floor and the top row showed the second floor. Kurt used the controls below the monitors to zoom in and out, in and out, occasionally pausing the camera and laughing at the I'm-about-to-sneeze face.

He was startled out of his stupor by the ringing of a phone. He glanced down.

"Och, great. A problem. And I vas hoping to sit out my probation." Reluctantly he answered the phone. "H-hello. Mall security."

A very loud, very startled voice answered him. "Um yes, hi. This is Linda calling about the fountain."

"Ze fountain?" Kurt zoomed in on the fountain. 'Mein Gott...' He whispered. The fountain was filled with, with blood! Wait... He spotted the packages if Kool-Aid.

"Hello?"

Kurt reached for the phone.

"Ze fountain, oh yes. Ze fountain is filled vith juice. Nein, I do not know who did this. Yes miss I intend to find out."

Kurt hung up the phone. Just as suddenly, it began ringing again. "Hello? Oh Mister Riley!" Kurt laughed nervously. "Nope everything is fine!"

'Nein, I'm freaking out!'

"Yes of course, I'll lock up.."

'Gulp... Vhy me?'

"O-ok. Goodvye."

He put down the phone again. Great. The prof wouldn't like to know that pranksters had plagued the mall while Kurt had been watching it. Quickly, he rewinds the security footage. "Aha! I caught you... Amara?!"

The screen showed Amara red handed. Literally! She had stirred in the red Kool-Aid with her hands, leaving them stained. Kurt nearly fell off his chair when he suddenly realized something. Amara was with the other girls!

Amara was still giggling as she neared the bathroom. "I hope this dye comes off." She sighed. She glanced at her watch. Only 4:10. She had twenty minutes to kill. She grinned manically as an idea began to take shape in her mind.

Tabitha smiled as she reached her destination. The department store. This one in particular had clothes hung up on circular racks. 'Ooh and wheels! Bonus!' She grinned to herself and pulled the clothes apart. She snuck inside and readjusted the clothes that now hid her from sight.

She waited. And waited. Frustrated, she was about to choose a different rack when a man approached. He was tall with greying hair. And since Tabby was hidden in dresses, obviously shopping for his wife. After a moment of his browsing, Tabitha spoke up. "Hey handsome, you come here alone?"

The man looked up, but when he saw no one, he simply shrugged and lifted another dress off the rack to examine. "Hey hey hey! At least buy me a drink first!" The man looked up again. This time, Tabby snatched the dress out of his hands, placed it back on the rack and wheeled through the store, giving the illusion that the rack was running away.

This time, the man freaked out. He squealed, ran out of the store and decided to call mall security. Tabitha snickered. She jumped out of the rack. "Time for part 2!"

The blonde rushed over to a group of cheap mannequins, struck a pose and smiled. Passerby's stared at Tabitha, much to her delight. She reached over to one of her 'fellow mannequins' and grabbed a large, floppy hat. "Hey, mind if I borrow this?" She stuck it on her head. "Thanks!"

With her face covered, Tabby could pass for a real mannequin, unless of course you looked at her closely. Her geography teacher, Mr. Laine was heading towards the display, and Tabitha grinned. When her teacher passed her, she screamed loudly and knocked over a display. She then quickly resumed her pose.

The store manager grabbed Tabitha's wrist. "Excuse me miss, but you're going to have to leave. I've been getting quite a few complaints about taking inanimate objects. Tabitha snorted. She mentally checked "Get Kicked out of cheap department store" off of her bucket list.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going!" She waved to everyone she saw on the way out, as if she was royalty or a celebrity, not a teenager getting kicked out of a store.

"Man, I feel bad for whoever's got to deal with all these complaints."

Kurt ported back to the institute. Second later, he was back with a somewhat startled Scott.

"Wha-what? Oh Kurt! What's wrong? I don't kidnap you on Fridays! Where are we?"

"Ve're in ze mall control room. Vatch zis!" Kurt replayed Amara's prank.

"But Amara's with... Oh no..." Scott said as it sunk in. "So this is how girls act during 'girls night out'?"

The ringing of a phone cut him off.

"Hello? Vat?! Another vone?" Kurt slammed the phone down angrily. He walked over to the monitors and zoomed in on the department store. It showed Tabitha leaving smugly.

Scott shook his head. "I knew something was wrong! I knew it! Amara shouldn't hang around Tabitha! She's rubbing off on her, and not in a good way! That sneaky good for nothing"

"Vait!" Kurt interrupted him. "Look!"

Scott looked at the monitor his three fingered friend was pointing at and realized that Amara and Tabitha weren't the only mischievous ones.

Jean was congratulating Tabitha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three!

Chapter Word Count: 1714

Rating: T ; for harsh language, mild sexual content, do not try this at home scenarios, and for teenage girls being teenage girls!

Authors Note: Hi! Thanks for all the great reviews! This is the first Evo fic I've ever published, and most likely will be the first fanfic I actually complete heh heh. I suppose I should apologize. Right now, there are like, 5 different perspectives. (This chapter it's the boys, Jubilee, the girls, Rogue and Kurt.) But as soon as the pranks are finished, there'll only be two; the girls and the boys, because the girls will all be together. If you have any suggestions, please send them in! I'd love to include them! Keep the reviews coming haha :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, Victorias Secret, Hollister, Skittles... Ok, I don't own anything except an imagination!

XxXxX

"Zhis I don't believe!" Kurt stared at the monitors. Tabitha threw a few of her bombs into garbage cans, causing them to simultaneously blow up. Jean jokingly scowled at Tabby, and the blonde rolled her eyes, grinning. Scott sunk into the swivelling chair. "Kurt, port back to the institute and bring back some of the other guys. I think we need a third opinion." Kurt obliged and minutes later, returned with Bobby, Evan, Roberto and Sam.

XxXxX

"So who's left?" Amara, Jean and Tabitha were seated at a table in the food court. Jean looked up from her smoothie. "Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee." Tabby smirked. "Jubilee told me all about her prank."

XxXxX

Jubilee looked around nervously. She'd come this far. Why back out now? She looked up at the large looming sign, then, through the glass window at the merchandise on sale. There was lots and lots of pink, mixed in with black, blue and cheetah print. She could make out frills, lace and silk from outside the store. The idea had been suggested to her by Kitty: Dart around the store suspiciously, while humming the intro to Mission: Impossible. Tabitha had chosen the store. And made Jubilee promise to film it. Jubilee clutched the heavy camera in her hand. She walked into the store.

XxXxX

"Hey, isn't that Jubilee?" Back In the control room, Scott and Kurt had quickly explained everything that had happened so far. All the boys decided that this was some warped idea of fun that appealed to the girls. Bobby's head snapped up at the mention of Jubilee. "Yeah, I wonder what she's doing..."

XxXxX

Jubilee took one more deep breath to suppress her giggles. "Hi! Welcome to Victorias Secret!" Jubilee grinned and walked inside. She placed the camera on a rather convenient shelf. Before she could chicken out, Jubilee hit the 'record' button. Grabbing a lacy black bra and wrapping it tightly around her head, Jubilee ran towards the back of the store, humming as loudly as she could. "Dadadadadadadadadadada!"

Making sure that she was in the video cameras range, she darted around the store, stopping now and then to log roll, duck behind customers or to shoot an imaginary gun. "Uh, miss?" Jubilee turned around, continuing her facade of being an agent. "Miss, I'm gonna have to escort you out. You're disturbing our customers." Jubilee tried to act cool. As cool as can be when you're blushing like a tomato and have a bra on your head.

Jubilation Lee held up an imaginary walkie-talkie. "Sir we have a code 9. Gotcha. I'll evacuate the area immediately." She tried to remove the bra from her head and make a clean getaway, only to find, to her utter humiliation, that the straps were caught in her hair. After much frustrated pulling and untangling, the bra finally came off. She tossed it to the employee, grabbed the camera and somersaulted out of the store. Once outside, she fell over, laughing. Once she had caught her breath, she got up and headed for the food court. "If Tabby wants proof..." Jubilee grinned at her video camera. She made a mental note to delete the video after showing it to the girls.

XxXxX

Bobby stood, knees wobbling and mouth agape like a fish out of water. "Wh-what did she just do?!" The rest of the boys laughed. "Is zhis vhat girls find fun?" Everyone, excluding Bobby and Kurt shrugged. "Man, this is great! We get to spy on the girls and they'll never find out! And we owe it all to the Prof! If it weren't for his bizarre punishments, none of us would be here!" Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Ahem!" Evan looked over. "Oh Kurt, can you get us some drinks, man?" Now it was Kurt's turn to stare with disbelief. Roberto grinned. "I'll have a Root Beer."

XxXxX

Jubilee waltzed into the food court. She scanned the tables twice looking for Jean, Amara, Kitty... anyone! "It's not like I'd be the first one to finish my prank... It's 4:20!" Jubilee was about to sit down when someone grabbed her shoulder. She tensed up and turned around slowly.

"Excuse me, Mall Security," she stopped to point to her polished badge. "Are you the girl who was running around Victorias Secret? If so, you're in big trouble miss. Get your story straight, because we want to hear all about it." Jubilee grinned as the familiar woman said those last 8 words. She pointed to the camera. "I thought you guys might want some proof."

XxXxX

Kurt ported out after much persuasion. "I'd better not miss anything important..." He muttered. He turned the corner, but immediately slunk back. Rogue was standing at the vending machine. She punched in the code "B7" a little too forcefully and ripped her Skittles out of the compartment as if she were ripping out someone's heart. "Can't believe they're making meh do this." She groaned.

The girls had planned this night-out a while ago. Rogue had refused to go along after she found out just what they'd be doing. But the rest of the girls had been persistent and even Rogue couldn't fight off five hormone crazed teens for long. The gloved girl ripped open her packet of Skittles. "Let's get this oveh with."

XxXxX

Up in the control room, the guys were playing around with the security cameras, trying to find the girls. "Guys, don't you think this is kinda, um illegal? I mean, we shouldn't be doing this! What if there's something that actually needs to be monitored, like if someone gets hurt, or a robbery! We wouldn't even know because we're too busy spying on the girls!" The guys turned to stare at Scott. "You're crazy." Sam said.

The boys turned their attention back to the screens. Scott sighed. "The girls wouldn't like it if they found out we'd been spying on them. We should be able to trust them, because a relationship is built on—"

"Hey, what's Jean doing?"

Scott's eyes grew wide. "Screw all this 'trust and responsibility' crap. This is way more important." The team leader sat down in an unoccupied chair. "Now where's Kurt with those drinks?

" XxXxX

Kurt remained frozen in place long after Rogue had left. His breathing was laboured and heavy. "Zhat vas vay too close! I don't even vant to zhink about vhat vould've happened if Rogue saw me!" Double checking that the coast was clear, Kurt dashed to the vending machine. After the most terrifying 3 minutes of his life, Kurt ported back to the control room, his arms full with snacks and drinks.

"Hey Kurt! Where were you? You gotta check this out! Rogues gone crazy!" At the mention of Rogue, Kurt's knees gave out.

XxXxX

Grumbling to herself, Rogue finished the packet of Skittles. "'C'mon Rogue! It'll be fun!' Ugh. Kitty if ah evah get ya alone, you're dead." The goth glanced at her watch. Ten minutes. She could survive that. "Hello! Welcome to Hollister!" A spray tanned, bleach blonde said perkily. Rogue nearly threw up. 'Ah can't believe ah'm doing this..."

Rogue leaned against the wall and pulled out her cellphone, as if waiting for someone to join her. Then, as a group of seventh graders giggled their way to the entrance of Hollister, Rogue jumped out in front of the greeter, shouting "HI! WELCOME TAH HOLLISTER!"

XxXxX

Six guys cracked up laughing. Rogues goth appearance only contributed to her prank.

XxXxX

Rogue wasn't sure who was more shocked: the greeter, the seventh graders or herself. Rogue slunk back to her spot on the wall nonchalantly. Acting as if nothing had happened was harder then it looked. Rogue repeated the process several additional times, each time making a funny face and getting louder.

On her last "excursion" Rogue danced idiotically, doing a mix of the disco and the twist. She threw in multiple shoulder rolls and drew two fingers in front of her eyes. "Welcome tah Hollister!" The couple she'd greeted turned around and ran away from Rogue. "Bye! Come again!"

Snickering, Rogue headed towards the food court. 'Ah guess Kitty was right. Ah had more fun then ah thought ah would.'

XxXxX

Kitty smiled. She was in heaven. There was a sale at her favourite store! After purchasing anything and everything she could afford, Kitty struggled out of the store, staggering under the weight of the bags. What was she doing here again?

"Oh crap! The prank!" 4:20. She had ten minutes.

When Kitty had asked for suggestions for what to call her prank, Jean had suggested "Fun with Corporeal Intangibility". Tabitha had chuckled and Amara had suggested "Fun with Phasing" instead. "Commence operation 'Fun with Phasing.'"

Kitty grinned.

oOo

A/N: my friend went to Wal-Mart and decided to try on bras... in the men's section heh heh. The bra got stuck in her hair so she hid in clothes racks until she could get it out. Just thought I'd share my inspiration for Jubilees prank lol cxx Remember to send in suggestions :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :)

Word Count: 1024 or something idk.

Rating: T ; for harsh language, mild sexual content, do not try this at home scenarios, and for teenage girls being teenage girls!

Authors Note: omg! You guys are too nice! It literally makes my day to read your reviews! Sorry for making you wait so long but I had writers block :( But I managed to write this chappie and I have an idea for another fanfic! That makes 8...

Disclaimer: disclaimed :)

XxXxX

Kitty strolled leisurely to a cart containing free samples from Bayville's Bakery. The samples were on platters, and most were covered by dome shaped lids. Kitty slipped under the curtained cart and phased her head through a covered platter. And not a moment too soon.

Chef Louis soon returned to the unattended cart. A woman with bright red lipstick, bleached blonde hair, dark eyeshadow and a revealing outfit walked up next. "Ah! Bonjour ma belle femme! Try un brownie! They are almost as sweet as you!"

The woman looked up from her receipt. "Oh, yeah yeah. If you insist darling." She paid no attention to the mans flattery, but a brownie sounded good to her. She pulled of the lid and reached for a brownie, but stopped and screamed when she saw the head. "God, what kind of sick joke is this?!"

Kitty turned her head to stare blankly at the shrieking woman. This caused her to scream louder. "Get this-this thing away from me!" She pointed at chef Louis. The chef slammed the dome back onto the platter. This would not end well.

Kitty took this opportunity to phase her head out of the cart. She sank down into the basement.

XxXxX

Up in the control room, the boys were looking for the girls. "Man, where are they?" Sam asked. "Zey are not on ze first or second floor." "And the x-van is still out front." Evan paused. "Hey Kurt? Does the mall have a basement?" "Ja, vhy?" "Kurt!" Five voices chorused.

"Oh. Ja vone minute." Kurt typed on a nearby keyboard, fiddled with some switches, pressed a couple of buttons and then flicked a switch on the monitors. "They taught you all that when you're just volunteering for one weekend?" Scott asked. Kurt shrugged.

XxXxX

Kitty landed with a barely audible thud. She got up cursing silently and rubbing her bottom. She was about to phase her way upstairs when she heard voices. Quickly ducking behind some crates, Kitty strained her ears to hear the conversation.

"So this is where you found them?" "Yeah, can you believe it? They had all these uniforms just lying around." The voices sounded oddly familiar to Kitty.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, accidentally snapping a pencil that was underneath her foot. The voices stopped. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah. I did." Footsteps approached her hiding place. Kitty guessed that there were about five people, all of them girls. The footsteps stopped.

One of the girls peered cautiously around the corner. Kitty inhaled sharply, then jumped out of her hiding place. "Like, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

XxXxX

"Hey man, I found them!"

XxXxX

"Kitty? What are you doing down here?" Amara asked. Kitty smiled. "I just finished my little project." Tabby laughed. "How'd it go?" "Like, perfect! You should've seen the look on that girls face! It like, totally made my day! What are you, like doing down here?"

Jubilee pointed to Jean, Amara and Tabby. "We're getting uniforms for Rogue and I. And you now that you're done." Kitty's face clouded. "Uniforms? Like, what for?" Then she looked at Jean. She was dressed like mall security. Tabby and Amara were too.

Kitty gasped. "We're like, pretending to be mall cops?" Jubilee nodded. "Isn't this the best idea ever?" Kitty looked skeptical. "I-I don't know. Isn't this like totally illegal?" Jean shook her head. "Only of we get caught." She grinned.

Amara held up a duplicate uniform. "So Kitty, what's your size?"

XxXxX

"Zey are kidding, ja? Mein gott. Tell me zhat zhey are joking!"

XxXxX

Apparently they weren't joking, because minutes later all six girls were in uniform. "This is like, the best idea ever Jean!" Kitty was grinning. Jean returned the smile. "I hope the real mall security doesn't mind us borrowing this for now."

The girls headed up to the main floor. "Oh well I was wondering when you would get here!" Jean turned around to see a stout middle aged man running towards her. "Those rotten pranksters just scared away une customer!"

Jean cleared her throat and the other "security officers" joined her. "What happened," Jean leaned forward to read his name tag. "Chef Louis?" The man adjusted his floppy hat. "Une fille, she somehow got under my cart. When ma customer took the lid off of mes brownies, her head was on the platter!" Kitty almost doubled over with silent laughing.

Jean bit her lip to stop her giggles"What did that girl look like?" Rogue asked, continuing the facade.

"She was about this tall." The Chef held his hand up to about Kitty's height.

"She had brown hair that was in a ponytail." He said.

"And she was wearing a pink cardigan et blue jeans." He concluded.

"Um thanks sir. We'll keep in touch. Roger that. Jubilee out." Jubilee yelled loudly to drown out Kitty's giggles.

The girls followed Jubilee's example and took off down the hall. They stopped running and sat down at a table in the food court to catch their breaths.

"Oh man!" Tabitha said between laughs. "Did you see his face when Jubes said 'Roger That'?"

"I'm surprised that he didn't notice Miss Kitty over here fit his descriptions perfectly." Amara giggled.

"Ah'm gonna get us some drinks. Be right back." Rogue got up.

"So like, now what do we Jean?" Kitty was flushed from laughing.

"Yeah, ah'm ready for some real fun." Rogue said while sitting down and handing out soft drinks.

"Well," Jean began. She took a long sip for her Diet Coke.

"I think the mall's about to experience a code 9."


End file.
